Holiday in Spain
by AnnyK
Summary: Liberdade!Com as asas abertas rumo aos seus maiores desejos;destruindo todos os receios existentes, sem se importar com os comentários que a deixavam angustiada;voando para um novo lugar.Era tudo o que Rebecca mais ansiava ... muito mais.Skandar/Becca.
1. Trick 1

**Trick 1# Pretty face inside a song.**

Que se pode dizer de um garoto de dezesseis anos que conquistara a fama de forma rápida, como estrondo no ar?

Que era desejado por milhares de garotas.E brilhante.Gostava de coca-cola e pizza.E de mim.Um certo dia, após tempos inevitáveis de amizade, ele me ligou e perguntei qual era minha relação com seus vícios alimentícios, e me respondeu sorrindo: "Alfabética".No momento, sorri também; mesmo sabendo que Rebecca Lovett viria por último em sua lista, o que de fato me aborrecia profundamente.

Era inverno quando o conheci.Minha mãe trabalhava dias e noites em busca de uma foto perfeita.Não era para books ou editorias.Era na verdade, para a revista de fofocas mais badalada de toda Londres.Sua missão nessas férias era descobrir o novo affair do inglês mais queridinho: Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

Lembro-me bem de como eram raros os momentos em que a Sra.Lovett convidava minha presença em suas perseguições de flashes, sempre preferia sua outra filha, minha adorável irmã Louis Ann, que demonstrava total interesse em entrevistas, fama e holofotes.Carinha de uma, fuçinho doutra.A mesma sempre discutia nas suas horas vagas sobre o quanto era estúpido ficar trancada num quarto, batendo poesias e tocando violão, e para variar, costumava usar-me como exemplo de um perfil "rebaixada socialmente".Fazia questão de me guiar até seu paraíso de quarto, com paredes rosa-carmim e postêres dos famosos de rostos bonitinhos.Minha irmã era fissurada por três singelas coisas: Boates;Champagne;Fama.Essa era sua vida de mil maravilhas reluzentes, contrapondo com meus Beatles, Mozart e Bach.

10:23am.O sol raiou de forma jamais vista, entre cores faceiras e pásteis; aquele tom de céu queimado, fora do azul-comum invadia minha janela.O dia prometeu ser diferente.

A voz irritante de minha mãe ecoara desesperadamente, harmoniando com o barulho de seu salto no assoalho.Acordei pronta para ter de preparar as panquecas, trajando meu costumeiro moletom cinza e o nike surrado de sempre.Baque fatal.Nossas duas frontes se chocaram quando abrimos a porta, sorrimos delicadamente.Tudo parecia estar acontecendo num ritmo contra o dejavu rotineiro: panquecas;colégio;louis ann gritando o caminho todo até o conservatório ...

- Oh meu bem!Está inteira? – Aquela mulher de cabelos longos e loiros, a qual chamava de mãe, estava pouco menos nervosa, estendendo a mão para ajudar-me a levantar.

- Claro!Obrigada pela consideração – Recusei a ajuda e coloquei-me a caminho do banheiro, segurando o roupão verde-musgo praticamente no chão.

- Não se preocupe com banho minha adorada – Olhei faceiramente para aquela face plastificada, onde os olhos azuis assustavam no close – Estamos indo para Espanha, ainda hoje!Não é magnífico?

- Pode haver algo mais magnífico do que viajar contigo e com a mini megéra? – Retruquei cabisbaixa, prendendo os cabelos embaraçados como um ninho.Desengonçada.

- Sua irmã não irá junto, mandei ela viajar para um curso preparatório da Brodway – Certamente lembro-me do quanto segurei o riso.Pobres professores da Brodway, pensei comigo – Vamos apenas eu e você.E claro, minha equipe de fotógrafos assistentes.

- Jura?Quem é o rico sem costela que teremos de caçar esta vez?

- Sei que a busca pela foto do Manson não foi tão agradável para você – E com certeza não foi; minha primeira viagem como fotografa free-lancer tive de deparar com um ser esquizofrênico, branco e rude, tentando comenter um assasinato sobre meu corpo.Talvez por isso tenha ficado pouco traumatizada – Vamos em busca do elenco das Crônicas de Nárnia.Sabe, daquele filminho do leão que você insiste em ver todas as madrugadas.

Lewis era meu outro vício; alfabeticamente o último, mas não o pior.Contrário, talvez o melhor e mais precioso de todos meus amores.Passava as noites em claro lendo suas obras, ou sentada na biblioteca particular de meu falecido pai, contando as maravilhosas fantasias que o irlandês havia escrito.Não chegava a considerar-me um alguém solitário, tinha a companhia de minha música, meus livros e de meu namorado Lucas.

- Mamãe, não posso viajar.Vou entrar de férias e bem, pretendia ir para a Irlanda do Norte com o Lucas.Não estrague meus planos – Desapontada segui pelo corredor, rumo as escadas.Rumo a liberdade.

- Se sair por esta porta esqueça qualquer tipo de viagem!

Surgira dentro de mim aquela irresistível vontade de chorar.Mas resisti.Eu NÃO ia chorar.Limitei-me a voltar o percurso da escadaria e com um sinal de afirmação representar que viajaria para a Espanha, como motivo de felicidade pelo fazer do que ela quisesse.

- Sabia que não recusaria – Foram essas suas últimas palavras da manhã.


	2. Trick 2

**Trick 2# ****Enjoy this drive**

Já dizia certo irlandês, somos aquilo que acreditamos ser, guiados por nossos sonhos e receios.Creio que todos os caminhos da vida foram predestinados, além das peripécias decorrentes do destino, as quais jamais imaginamos vivenciar.Se há algo que sempre sonhei, mas percebia o quão impossível seria, de fato era conhecer um ídolo, já que John Lennon estava morto, e Lewis também se encontrava no paraíso.Havia um certo garoto, qual admirava a cada cena de luta, entre sorrisos faceiros de meia-boca e inutilidades de making-off.Mal sabia que durante essa aventura de minha mãe, acabaria por encontrá-lo.

Foram horas de viagem, sentada no avião cinco estrelas, enquanto Paul suavizava seu Here comes the Sun, intercalando clássicos de Dylan e Cash, com as sapatilhas de bailarina batucando na poltrona.O cenário do outro lado da janela sem dúvida era indescritível, onde nuvens portavam formatos, um deles inclusive lembrava a forma de uma coroa.Poderia ser uma ilusão, ou dica de premonição, e sequer havia notado.

- Mamãe! – Sussurrei no pé de seu ouvido, que pendia sobre meu ombro – Vamos demorar? – Mesmo com uma paisagem delicada, aquela balburdia de asas no céu começava a enjoar meu corpo.

- Acho que sim filha, espere mais um pouco! – Respondera ela sem dar muita importância para minha colocação, voltando a adormecer.

Seguira seu conselho, esperara mais um pouco, e agora, com os olhos pregados e respiração controlada.Em alguns minutos de concentração, senti o baque das rodas no chão de uma longa pista.Doutro lado da imensidão cimentada estavam carros luxuosos, de potência inigualável.Percebi na hora o sorriso de minha mãe aparecer.

- Olhe só Becca, uma Nissan para nós – Com os olhos brilhando, agarrada em uma Victor Hugo vinho, e noutro braço a face de nossa pug Julie, começara a surgir.Tal mulher correra ao encontro do fascinante carro vermelho – Mal posso esperar para a coletiva – Respondi com uma face carismática e voltei a me concentrar no ipod púrpura.

--

A curta jornada do aeroporto até nosso hotel passara em poucos minutos, menos de um clássico bachiano.Não podia deixar de comentar como o carro esporte era adequado, assim como o antigo e confortável assento do avião, porém pouco menos deslumbrante do que o closet do hotel Hilton.Aquelas portas douradas eram um paraíso, até mesmo para uma aspirante a escritora, desleixada e lunática.Deparei com o recado sobre o colchoado creme, naquelas letras miúdas e de caligrafia correta: Vista o melhor vestido, esteja linda e pegue sua câmera.Estamos com um fotógrafo a menos e você irá trabalhar.

O antigo trauma de fotógrafa quase assassinada sumira ao olhar para um vestido preto básico do Oscar de La Renta, de corte inocente e pontiagudo.Curto.Ideal.De meia calça preta, um par clássico de Givenchy.Tantas marcas tornaram-se minhas fiéis escudeiras, começara a entender a paixão que minha irmã sentia por seu guarda-roupa, comparado que o dela não chegava ao pés deste.

Aquele costumeiro cabelo desgrenhado continuava o mesmo, estava cansada demais para retocar os fios desarrumados.Parti para o hall de entrada, onde lá estava minha mãe segurando suas câmeras amadas, a minha pequena Canon era apenas um filhote, um aspirante no meio de tantas grandes.

Todo trajeto rumo a coletiva de imprensa espanhola parecia uma eternidade, não cansava de batucar a tela delicadamente, fazendo baques estressantes.Atordoantes.Finalmente em frente ao tapete vermelho, dentre uma multidão de fãs histéricas e blocos com canetas atiradas no chão, pude escutar os conselhos, melhor colocando, as ordens da chefe:

- Como você ainda não possui tanta prática, ficara portada a tirar uma foto do Skandar Keynes.Se não souber de quem se trata, escute os gritos das loucas ali atrás.Elas são seu medidor de popularidade – Sorri intensamente.Meu primeiro trabalho do dia seria fotografar o ator que tanto admirava.Um dos poucos ídolos vivos que possuía, e ainda teria de conseguir agir com total naturalidade, sem parecer uma fã desesperada ou fotógrafa despreparada.

- Sei de quem se trata – Afirmei com a cabeça, e caminhei durante toda a extremidade do carpete.Aquelas garotas soavam como a inveja, tentando arrancar com os olhos as credenciais pendentes em minha nuca.Ao longe escutei minha mãe comentar o quanto estava linda, e o seu desejo de boa sorte.Aquilo importava.E como.

Estava maravilhada com cada passada que dava, a elegância tomava conta de meu sobrenatural.Todo o encanto que sofria acabara com um encontro de corpos, aquele simples e costumeiro esbarro humano.

- Ahn, perdão! – De olhos brilhantes e amendoados, vi a fantasia se recriar por mais uma vez.Quem duvidava dos seus maiores sonhos, agora estava prestes a torná-los completa realidade.Provando que mais do que, estava viva.E aquilo realmente era a minha vida.


	3. Trick 3

**Trick 3# When you love someone and they break your heart. **

Tudo que acontece possui uma grande causa, assim como todas as grandes pessoas carregam consigo boas atitudes. Aqueles cliques afobados eram propositais, assim como toda a euforia de garotas do outro lado do tapete. E lá estava eu, apertando com força o braço que fora esbarrado, ardia como nunca. Espantado e congelado, os olhos amendoados pareciam preocupados com toda a cena.

- Acho que te machuquei – Aquele riso doce e faceiro, ainda encabulado, com a mão sobre seus cabelos desalinhados.

- Imagine não se importe com isso – Tentei disfarçar, mesmo que a vontade fosse de gritar ao mundo por inúmeros motivos. Um dos meus maiores ídolos estava a minha frente, preocupado com meu braço por um simples esbarro, invés de estar sendo esnobe e mesquinho, renegando autógrafos e passando entre paparazzi com a cabeça baixa. Todo aquele silêncio significava algo.Meu maior sonho estava prestes a se realizar, contudo toda boa surpresa acarreta alguns castigos, alguns tropeços e escorregões.Destino, esse é seu nome.

- Me desculpe me desculpe mesmo, não esbarrei por querer – Ri durante segundos, a sua afobação era hilária, diferente de tudo que podia imaginar – Ora, pare de rir, er ... qual seu nome mesmo?

- Rebecca Lovett!Prazer – Sorri cabisbaixa, com a face corada, entre fios de cabelos bagunçados.

- Prazer!Skandar – Portando-se como cavalheiro ele sorriu. Um grito ao longe clamava seu nome – Tenho de ir, até mais garota.

Havia passado minutos como se fossem sonhos; belisquei-me inúmeras vezes para ter a certeza de que tudo não passava da breve realidade. Skandar Keynes sabia meu nome, sabia que eu existia, mesmo assim, parecia vago, como um vácuo qualquer.

"A foto" Pensei comigo, havia também desperdiçado minha melhor chance. E já passavam das sete horas, o sol começava a se pôr.A ausência de famosos refletia meu desastre decorrente.Caminhei rumo ao carro de minha mãe, desesperada com sua reação.A camêra na mão era sinal de aflição para qualquer fotógrafo, ainda mais quando a sua se encontra vazia e solitária, ao menos era o que pensava.As balbúrdias incorretas conseguiram ocultar meu o um sonho poderia terminar em completo pesadelo desastroso? Sequer percebi a ausência de uma resposta: a pequena bolsa largada no tapete vermelho, junto com todas minhas esperanças.

- Querida!Conseguiu a sua foto? – Aquele profundo desesperado fora quebrado pela voz de um receio muito maior – Contamos com um belo enquadramento para a matéria, afinal ele é nosso eterno queridinho londrino, conterrâneo – Entrei calada no carro, enquanto todos discutiam as gafes cometidas, entre becos escuros e o portal dourado do Hotel Hilton.

- Mamãe? Posso falar com a senhora por um instante? – Disse agarrando o braço daquela senhora loira, aparentemente jovial.

- Não vejo problema, diga afinal – Aquele sorriso falso, era a prova de que ela esperava alguma notícia boa.

- Desculpe, mas não encontrei Skandar Keynes – Não era de meu costume mentir aos meus superiores, porém era necessário.

- Você não está falando sério Rebecca Mariane Lovett.Não mesmo – Desesperada a loira portou-se a correr pelos corredores luxuosos.E eu portei-me ao estacionamento do hotel.

- Hey Joseph!Será que poderia me levar a alguma cafeteria? – Sorri, e com o mesmo sorriso recebi a afirmação de nosso motorista, que guiara rapidamente rumo a uma cafeteria na calada da noite. Starbucks. Paraíso.

Tornei-me a sentar no canto mais afastado, observando toda aquela língua enrolada que é o espanhol, sem sequer saber o que todos tanto comentavam. O celular bipou.

- Lucas? – Gritei como nunca. Sabia que ao menos meu namorado entenderia toda a situação – Adivinha o que faço agora? – Ele também amava café irlandês, e o Starbucks possuía o melhor Irish Coffee já provado.

- Deve estar roçando seus nikes em algum beco espanhol, com algum b-boy atirado – Era rude a maneira que o mesmo falava, como se algo maior estivesse o incomodando.

- Não querido, estou no Starbucks! – Ri como nunca, disfarçando a preocupação.

- Quero terminar – Disse ele interrompendo meu riso histérico – Não vejo motivos para continuarmos. Acabei conhecendo uma garota aqui na Irlanda, e bem, acabei por te trair.

- Podia ter não me contado. Não sofreria tanto – Desliguei a ligação. Assim como desliguei o celular. Desliguei-me do mundo.

Horas após o telefone público chamava minha atenção, como se fosse a solução para todos meus problemas.

- Joseph!Poderia vir me buscar, estou no mesmo Starbucks e bem, está começando a esfriar – Adorava a forma que nosso motorista realizava meus pedidos, fazia sempre o possível para me agradar, tendo em vista que ele achava que eu não sabia do seu caso com minha mãe. Ele era seu amante muito antes de meu pai falecer.

- A ordem de sua mãe foi que a deixasse sozinha, não posso te buscar – O grito de minha mãe ecoou ao fundo – Incompetente!

Desespero. Agonia. Dor. As bolhas no pé já saltavam loucamente. O braço que ardia sem parar. Decepção amorosa que poderia ter sido melhor resolvida. Uma mãe incapaz de errar. Era o fim que eu jamais esperaria. Aquela noite poderia mudar.E sem dúvida, mudaria!

Com o salto fino na mão, a câmera que pendia sobre o pescoço, quase arrastada ao chão, o café quente noutra mão. Acompanha ao lado da solidão e da angústia. Senti-me sozinha, como nunca havia me sentido em 16 anos de vida. Ao chegar no Hilton, o destino já aprontava outra peripécia.

- A senhorita não pode entrar – O segurança engravatado, portando um terno alinhado ignorava o fato da minha presença, apenas impediu minha entrada no hall do hotel.

- Não pode ser! – Indignada, coloquei-me a calçar os saltos altos – Sou filha da senhora Lovett.Preciso entrar no hotel, estou hospedada no segundo andar.

- Sua mãe retirou sua estadia, seu quarto já foi alugado por outra celebridade – Fechando a porta, o segurança deixou-me falando ao vento.

Sentada na sarjeta da vida, ri de toda a situação. A maquiagem borrada aparentava o declínio de uma grande vida. Tudo minha culpa. Poderia muito bem ter deixado de viajar e estar acomodada em meu quarto, lendo um clássico ou assistindo a Lewis. Skandar!Skandar!Skandar! Era tudo o que passava em minha cabeça, agonizando todas aquelas lembranças.

Uma moto de porte humilde parou do outro lado da rua, logo quando preparei a câmera para gravar aquele meu momento de mendigagem. A moto atraia profundamente as minhas lentes, como se pedisse para ser modelo de um clique. Enquanto o enquadramento era realizado, o capacete foi retirado, revelando que tudo pode melhorar, quando menos se espera.

- Keynes! – Os olhos brilharam, assim como a ingenuidade voltara a florescer. Agora a câmera registrava dois dos melhores momentos vividos, e eu sequer sabia que ela era única.


	4. Trick 4

**Trick 4# Can you remember me?**

As primeiras gotas de chuva caiam como folhas secas, ligeiras e sem piedade.Todo o cenário, apesar do desgaste e desespero, me agradava profundamente.Cada nuvem inexistente, assim como cada pássaro que sobrevoava pela gélida noite.  
- Você novamente? – Ele riu de toda a situação, como se fosse motivo de alegria.Uma peça do acaso, diria eu – É paranóica por me seguir?  
Pela primeira vez na noite fiquei sem palavras, ria como nunca, mesmo que isto parecesse desapropriado.  
- Nada disso, o caso é que você sempre me encontra nas piores situações.Tudo coincidência, tenho dito – De tom sério e com a mão acentuando meu corpo, levantei-me para cumprimentá-lo. O silêncio dominara a noite.Ansiosa estava para saber quais seriam suas próximas palavras.  
- Por que não entra para seu quarto? – Assim meio sínico e indignado, ele olhou de lado, esperando uma boa resposta para tamanha pergunta.Aquele líquido transparente, escorrera ao longo de minha face.Acabei por desabar em seus braços.

--  
Sonhei que estava sendo carregada por um garoto, de aparência semelhante a um ator que admirava.Ele trajava um terno de corte fino, em tons de azul, harmonizando com sua camiseta listrada.Sonhei ter visto o chão meio distante, como se me recuperasse aos poucos de uma grande queda; aquele all-star vermelho reluzia entre tanta singela beleza.Sonhei estar deitada em uma cama repleta de almofadas fofas, aconchegada entre cobertores pesados.A chuva caia torrencialmente do lado de fora.Uma letra suave acalmava meus medos, assim como a mão que bagunçava meus fios de cabelo.Agora não mais sonho, abrindo os olhos percebi, tudo era real.Nada mais do que minha própria vida.

- Até que enfim a senhorita resolveu acordar – O sorriso de sempre, brilhante e inigualável – Confesso que já estava ficando preocupado.Você apagou do nada, e caiu em meus braços.Tive de te carregar no colo.  
Ainda estava um pouco desacordada, escutava todas aquelas palavras como se fossem únicas.Skandar Keynes acabara por me carregar no colo, e eu sequer havia aproveitado todo o momento.Era apenas uma lembrança qualquer, vaga.Fechei os olhos por mais alguns minutos, escutei os passos da rota da cama até o banheiro.Apaguei por completo, novamente.

--

"7:15" Sinalizava o relógio do celular, inúmeras ligações perdidas do Lucas.Mensagens de reconciliamento.Um bilhete sobre a escrivaninha.  
- Convenci sua mãe de me entregar sua mala, ela está no closet, junto com minhas roupas.Arrume-se e desça para tomar café, teremos um dia longo pela frente, dorminhoca – Aquela letra desenhada, de caligrafia indiscutível, fora devidamente dobrada, guardada como tesouro.  
A água do chuveiro caia sobre meus ombros.Nada melhor do que um banho quente para começar o dia.Vesti uma túnica verde qualquer, daquelas indianas que adorava tanto.A bota de cowboy ironizava o visual, assim como o cabelo levemente ondulado.A maquiagem quase inexistente era minha marca.Não gostava de exageros ou semelhantes.O óculos grande completava a minha imagem, que ao refletir no espelho, generalizava uma grande famosa, que foge dos fotógrafos e nada mais faz do que gastar em roupas e lugares boêmios.  
Desci a escada apressada, pulando degraus e correndo rumo ao hall do café.As mesas posicionadas estavam lotadas de celebridades.No canto direito estava um jovem magro, com um wayfarer branco e blusa pólo vermelha.A calça jeans gastada e o all-star provavam que se tratava do meu companheiro.

- Buenos dias chica – Ele riu.Eu ri como agradecimento ao cumprimento.Percebi seu olhar vagar em minha aparência – Gostei! Assim meio desleixada.Muito melhor do que um vestido fino e saltos altos.  
- Confesso que essa é a verdadeira Rebecca – Girei levemente como se fosse modelo para ser clicada.Clique.Que não fosse por isso.  
Tomamos o café como se o tempo não fosse fator existente.Conversamos sobre aspirações comuns.Música e trabalho.Ele já sabia que era uma paparazzi, contudo parecia não se importar.A ausência de minha câmera era prova de que tudo começava a ser diferente.  
- Bom!Tenho de ir buscar um terno novo, e mais a noite teremos uma premier – A minha imagem trajando o vestido desgastado e o salto fino ecoaram em sua mente.Pouco encabulado continuou a comentar – Devemos comprar um vestido novo para você.Algo me diz isso.  
Nossos risos eram costumeiros, altos e largos.Saímos rumo a um shopping local, repleto de lojas caras e jóias raras.Mal sabia que esta poderia ser uma emboscada.Armada por poucos, íntimos e conhecidos.

--

- Está pronta? – Ele sorriu e me perguntou ao sair do hotel – Tenho certeza que terão alguns paparazzis do lado de fora, esperando alguma celebridade sair.Espero que não se importe – Sequer havia percebido, que na tarde do tapete vermelho eu era uma dessas paparazzis.

- Não me importo, acho! – Ri como nunca, para disfarçar um pouco da ansiedade e do nervosismo.Senti sua mão buscar pela minha, e com as bochechas coradas saí rumo à felicidade.

Os cliques começaram a disparar, todos os microfones e câmeras voltados a nossa face.Perguntavam a todo instante se era um novo affair, ou uma namorada antiga.Assim foi por quadras até chegar na loja de ternos, onde obtivemos a pouca privacidade existente.Ao menos não nos escutavam, apenas viam os reflexos entre as paredes de vidro.

O terno que ele havia encomendado era divino, preto e bem a camiseta vermelha, tornaria o ainda mais deslumbrante.Aquela sua aparência desleixada e rebelde era inevitável.

- Vamos achar seu vestido? – Com as sacolas nas mãos, abrindo a porta para todos os cliques voltarem a nos perseguir, ele continuou a questionar – Que marca prefere?

- Não entendo de marcas – A risada era costumeira.Ele indicou a loja doutro lado da rua, disse que lá havia vestidos únicos, e diferentes.

- Vestidos diferentes para uma garota diferente – Completou.

As vozes ecoavam como sussurros, tudo parecia tratar-se da surrealidade, ainda não me dava conta de que estava de mão dadas ao lado de Skandar Keynes.E que provavelmente, os tablóides estariam estampando manchetes de um novo affair.Ela é sua namorada? Voltaram a se perguntar.

Observei aqueles olhos castanhos brilharem rumo a minha face, portarem-se rumo a um abraço qualquer.Sua boca tocou a minha por minutos.Minutos únicos que não deveriam ter jamais acabado.

- Isso serve como resposta? – Aquele tom irônico era um pouco revoltante para os paparazzis.A notícia não renderia tanto caso não houvesse o repentino beijo.Fechando a porta da loja, seu sorriso era imenso – Acho que você não se importa com esse beijo, certo? – Afirmei com a cabeça.

Fui ordenada a escolher um vestido, que representasse- me como pessoa, mostrasse que era diferente de todas as outras bonequinhas hollywoodianas.Enquanto escolhia entre tons exagerados, e cortes diferentes, ele havia saído para preparar-me algo.Mal sabia o que esperar.

Com um vestido branco escolhido, de traço retangular e laço grande, saí com a sacola nas mãos.Carregando não só um vestido, mas meu os flashes cegando, notei o mundo de outra forma.Assim como notei a imagem de minha mãe, apagada atrás de tantos holofotes.Em suas mãos estavam minha pequena Canon.Até então, vazia e desnecessária.

As flores refletiram ao longe, junto com a imagem de um garoto conhecido.Corri ao seu encontro.Uma coroa colocou em minha cabeça, e uma caixinha vermelha trazia consigo.

- Pode parecer precepitado.Mas pelo pouco que te conheço, me enfeiticei.Você é diferente de todas as outras, não se importa com tanta perfeição, sequer liga para cabelos ou status.Quero você ao meu lado – Um pequeno anel brilhou, dourado com um diamante delicado – Aceita ser minha? – A felicidade era tanta que apenas sorri.Sorri como sempre, como nunca.Mal lembrava que o pior inimigo que temos, somos nós mesmos.

A noite fora única.No tapete vermelho não era mais uma desconhecida.Agora era Rebecca Lovett, namorada de Skandar Keynes.Todos do elenco me trataram diferente, fizeram questão de me conhecer, aprovar e concordar com nosso namoro repentino.

Após tantos flashes, autógrafos e olhares feios de uma legião de fãs desesperadas, afoguei-me entre os lençóis confortáveis do Hotel Hilton.Ao meu lado estava o garoto de minha vida.

--

O sol raiou de uma forma diferente, tudo indicava mudança.A chuva que caia leve do lado de fora da grande janela.Sentado na mesinha, estava ele, com uma calça de pijama cinza e folgada, e ar saturado.

- Você me traiu! – Cabisbaixo, entre choros e soluços, ele voltara sua fronte para seu laptop.Nem o café o agradava.

- Não sei do que você está falando – Confusa, fui ao encontro da imagem.Aquela que eu mesma tirei, sem saber – Como? – No site do tablóide inglês estava uma fotografia creditada com meu nome, uma entrevista e uma montagem forjada.

A minha mão encontrava sem o anel, segurando um Starbucks qualquer.A entrevista trazia sinais de meu ex-namorado.Assim como uma gravação de nosso termino.A voz era dele.Pena que a minha era apenas semelhante.

- Sua mala já está arrumada, e um táxi a espera do lado de fora do hotel – Apontando para o closet, ele saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Peguei minha mala de couro branco, com as lágrimas que caiam feito riacho, escrevi poucas palavras, deixadas de lado sobre a cama.

"Aonde quer que eu vá, levo você no olhar"

O táxi já se encontrava do lado de fora.Tudo fora tão repentino que sequer havia pensado em todas as possibilidades existentes.Sabia que não era a culpada de todo aquele acontecimento.Agora bastava sentar e calcular o porquê aquilo havia acontecido, justamente comigo.O sonho não pode acabar assim, pensei comigo.


	5. Trick 5

**Trick 5# All you need is love.**

Aquelas luzes amareladas davam um ar boêmio a cidade, um ar que adorava admirar, fazia-me sentir pouco mais completa. Sentada no banco traseiro de um táxi qualquer os problemas pareciam sem solução. Aparentemente estava no fim da vida, um declínio completo de esperança. Mal vi o tempo passar, entretida em bater com o salto da bota no canto da porta, acompanhando o ritmo de uma música suave.  
- Seu destino – O senhor careca que dirigia o táxi apontou para uma casa de tijolos escuros, de aparência humilde. Só então notei que ao entrar no carro, sequer havia citado para onde gostaria de ir. Instantaneamente o carro tomou rumo a esta casa – Sua conta já foi paga – Respondeu ele, quando tentei pagar com as últimas notas que guardava em minha carteira.  
Saí do carro apavorada, sem sequer pensar no que esperava minha pessoa. O grande portal de madeira escondia toda a verdade. Bati apressada e ansiosa portei-me a esperar. Segundos. Minutos. Horas.  
Sentada na escada fria, solitária peguei-me pensando no quanto minha vida havia mudado nesta última semana. Ainda desligada de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor, vi pessoas passarem correndo em frente a casa, assim como cachorros latindo desesperados.Um garoto de bicicleta jogou o jornal, atingindo minha fronte e acordando-me para a realidade.Diferente de tudo que já havia lido na Espanha, este jornal era em inglês, com letras detalhadas no cabeçalho, percebi de instante que era o jornal para qual minha mãe trabalhava.Procurei entre as folhas a coluna tão conhecida, de affaires e casos chocantes das celebridades.Lá estava: a foto de Skandar Keynes presenteando uma misteriosa garota de botas, com uma caixinha singela e um anel reluzente.Poucos imaginavam que aquela garota era eu, Rebecca Lovett.A foto trazia enfoque para a face de Skandar, e as minhas costas no primeiro plano.

Além da foto, a reportagem trazia consigo uma entrevista do próprio jovem autor. Ele contava das suas expectativas para a premier espanhola, além do índice de reconhecimento de suas fãs: Muitas exageram na histeria, mas faz parte de meu trabalho.  
Quando o repórter questionava seu envolvimento com uma misteriosa inglesa, ele apenas citou que esta garota era especial, e que provavelmente seria vista outras vezes ao seu lado. Trazia também meu nome e uma foto do premier.Em letras exageradas, o fim da reportagem citava que nosso relacionamento também já havia acabado.  
"Repentino e alarmante" Estas eram as palavras de minha mãe.  
Entretida com o jornal e com algumas citações dele sobre minha pessoa, refleti cada erro que havia cometido.Só então que sua imagem apareceu em minha frente, achei que se tratava de uma ilusão, coisa de minha própria mente.  
- Rebecca – Disse ele espantado.Não esperava que estivesse ali.

Virei-me de costas, fingindo não ligar para sua presença, continuei a ler o jornal inglês.

- O que você faz aqui? – Agora sentado do meu lado, puxava com força meu braço, representando euforia, agonia e nenhuma forma de persuasão – Está é a minha casa, afinal.

- Seu táxi me trouxe até aqui – Sem se importar com sua companhia, continuei-me fazendo de garota difícil.Horas antes ele havia terminado nosso relacionamento relâmpago, que para mim, duraria por toda a eternidade – Sequer pedi para me trazer.Sequer sabia que esta era sua casa.

O silêncio reinou entre nós.O farfalhar das folhas de outono era o único admirável evento sonoro.Entre o assoviar do vento frio e o cachecol que pendia sobre seu pescoço, vi aqueles olhos transbordarem de sinceridade.Um sorriso tímido dominava sua fronte, com lágrimas singelas.

- Me desculpe – Disse ele, soltando meu braço e se abaixando em minha frente.Talvez fosse uma das cenas mais bonitas que vivi.Seus olhos penetravam em minhas lembranças, tocados por um só amor – Não saberia viver sem você.Mesmo em tão pouco tempo, apaixonei-me por uma fã qualquer, hoje não sei o que significa vida sem ela.Você é sinônimo para toda minha manhã, ao acordar e pensar que você existe.Desculpe-me Rebecca – Segurando minhas mãos, deixou cair dentro delas uma rosa seca, com um anel.Um anel já conhecido.Abracei-o quanto antes.

- Ah Skandar – Sorrindo vitoriosa.Sabia que algo entra nós não iria perecer assim tão facilmente.Envolvidos por uma só sintonia, ele continuou a complementar, agora em tom agitado de sempre.

- Tenho uma surpresa – Seu semblante mudara, as antigas lágrimas de desespero e angústia, tornaram-se secas, prova da felicidade.Transtorno de humor, pode se dizer.Senti tudo ficar escuro, com seu cachecol enrolado sobre meus olhos, andei ao seu lado, segurando me forte em seu braço, tropeçando inúmeras vezes – Pode tirar agora.

Seu quarto era imenso, com paredes azuis e postêrs de bandas que gostava.A cama era razoável e de acordo com ele, não existia outra sequer mais confortável.O guarda-roupa era repleto de calças jeans escuras, além de seus casacos favoritos.Lá de dentro tirou uma foto recortada.Era a lembrança mais preciosa que existia sobre nosso amor.Tirada por uma fã, que o enviou a pouco tempo.Nela estava minha pessoa, caída no chão e apertando o braço, com uma cara de dor surreal.De pé, Skandar parecia assustado com toda a situação.

Pedi uma cópia da foto no mesmo instante, precisava tê-la, como um elo de promessa.Atrás da foto original continha uma pequena nota, na caligrafia corrida: Premier Príncipe Caspian – Quem será esta garota?

- Agora você sabe quem é ela – Ri apontando para a foto, fazendo cara de dor e ironizando a situação.

- Sei bem até – Abraçado em minha cintura, empurrou-me rumo à porta – Então madame, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Agradeceria se nada envolvesse paparazzis – Emburrada, fazendo uma birra qualquer, pensei – Podemos ver filmes?

- Com pizza? – Aquele ar brincalhão estava evidente.Sentia-me apaixonada por uma pessoa perfeita.Daquelas relações que nada separa, nem o destino, nem outro amor.Afirmei sua pergunta com a cabeça, apenas observei a rapidez com que o mesmo correu para o telefone, pedindo seus sabores prediletos.

Ainda estava com a foto na mão, não cansava de olhar para aquela cena.Quem imaginaria que ali, Skandar Keynes se apaixonaria por mim.Era surreal e de fato ao mesmo tempo, era real.Cada vez que olhava para a imagem, percebia um novo detalhe.Após inúmeras encaradas para tal objeto, observei, bem ao longe, a imagem de uma fotógrafa, com cabelos alinhados e loiros, a qual dias atrás chamava de mãe.Uma câmera na mão era o que tinha, apontada para o astro inglês.

Voltei ao quarto para procurar o jornal com a entrevista dada, para a própria coluna de minha adorável mãe, como havia imaginado, a foto que continha meus direitos reservados, era aquela que ela estava tirando.

- Aproveitando-se da própria filha para conseguir fama – Sussurrei revoltada – Que tipo de mãe faria isso?

- A sua – A voz tão conhecida urrava do outro lado da porta, segurando um maço de filmes clássicos – Pedi desculpas para você justamente porque descobri que tudo era uma sabotagem de sua mãe.Se é que podemos chamá-la assim.

- Como? – Um pouco assustada, sentei-me na cama aguardando alguma revelação.

- Não vamos estragar nosso dia livre com isso, depois conto em detalhes – Não queria saber de filmes, pizzas, ou sequer outro entretenimento; queria compreender o porquê de toda aquela armação.

- Quero saber, é o que me importa agora – Gritei, segurando seu braço, firme e forte – Quero sinceridade, preciso saber o que está acontecendo antes de tudo.

A sua paciência era inigualável.Entre frases pausadas, escutei cada detalhe importante de toda a história.Descobri não só a verdade, como indaguei-me mais ainda do porquê.Para início de esclarecimento, ela não era minha mãe como sempre imaginei.Meu pai não havia morrido, e estava próximo de mim todo o tempo, viajando cada passo que dava.

- O motorista? – Interrompi a narração com a primeira possibilidade paterna que me surgiu – Como pode alguém daquele nível ser meu pai, e eu sequer saber?

- Sua mãe morreu muito cedo, antes de você completar 4 meses.Desesperado, seu pai pediu apoio a Mrs.Lovett, que prometeu cuidar de você como filha legítima, em troca, seu pai deveria ficar em silêncio durante todo o tempo, e trabalhar como seu capataz.Ao acaso, sua falsa mãe acabou por se apaixonar cegamente pelo seu pai, mas sempre que comentava assumir o relacionamento, ele abria uma exceção: queria lhe contar toda a verdade.

Todos os momentos que vivi, foram feitos de segredos, enganos e mistérios.Este era só mais um acontecimento que marcaria cada dia de minha longa jornada.Estava desesperada para conversar com meu pai, e dizer a ele que o aceitava da sua maneira, crente que então viveria toda a felicidade.Mas o destino, costumava não corresponder as minhas expectativas, como se estivesse me prevenindo de algum mal.

- Por que não posso conversar com ele? – Questionei com lágrimas de aflição, batendo na cama para aliviar tanta dor – Por que?

- Quem sabe um dia você entenderá – Envolvida em teus braços, descansei serena, afastando todos os receios por alguns minutos.Tinha o garoto que sempre sonhei ao meu lado, e muito mais do que um rosto bonito da mídia, ele era leal, e compreendia cada sofrimento meu, disposto a enfrentá-los e superá-los ao meu lado.


	6. Trick 6

**Trick 6# Sometimes people tell you ...**

A noite fora iluminada pela luz da televisão.Naquela imensidão azul sentia certo conforto, talvez pelo fato de estar acompanhada.Muito bem acompanhada.O sorriso que brilhava forte em sua face, assim como a mão que acariciava meus cabelos.De tempos em tempos as mesmas me cobriam, como tom de proteção.Na grande tela passaram clássicos cinematográficos, assim como um live de sua banda predileta: Red Hot Chili Peppers.A pipoca era refeita a cada intervalo de filme, enquanto trocava DVD.

- Espero que esteja gostando de tudo – Ele disse certa hora.Senti vontade de gritar ao mundo o quanto estava amando todos aqueles pequenos mimos, curtindo cada momento ao seu lado, pelo mais simples e banal que parecesse.

- Não poderia estar gostando mais – Sorri, disfarçando todo meu entusiasmo, mesmo que este estivesse refletido em minha fronte.

Após uma sessão longa de filmes, lives e outros tipos de entretenimentos.Acabei por adormecer ao seu lado.Já passavam das 2:30 quando olhei no relógio.A madrugada havia sido longa, isso não tinha do que duvidar.Adormeci assim sem querer, e imagino o quanto ele me admirava dormindo, mesmo que odiasse as caretas que fazia durante as horas de sono.

Acordada por um despertador baixo, deparei-me coberta com seu edredom macio, na sua cama.Um bilhete ao seu lado retratava pequenas letrinhas: "Olhe para baixo".De fato os bilhetes eram um grande vício seu.Parecia que conseguia se expressar melhor por meio destes.

A cama era alta, daquelas que normalmente encontramos em casas de famílias ricas e do tipo famosa.Logo abaixo do grande número de colchões que me encontrava, avistei um saco de dormir cinza, e com uma meiga face, estava ele.Deixei-me levar por pensamentos doidos sobre seus sonhos, estaria ele pensando em mim neste instante?

Passei minutos olhando para sua face, até aqueles olhos castanhos abrirem lentamente.Resmungando algumas palavras de desgosto, sem sequer notar que estava ali.

- Dorminhoco – Jogando um travesseiro em seu rosto, ri como nunca.Cheguei a então conclusão de como as expressões dele mudam de uma hora para outra, em menos tempo se duvidar: em poucos minutos passaram de um sorriso inocente e meigo; para um jeito de acabando de acordar, forçando as rugas da testa; o bocejo exagerado que esticava todo seu rosto, numa expressão hilária; e a última até então era a cara amarrada, um pouco rancorosa e ansiando vingança a qualquer custo.

Enquanto raciocinava e chegava a conclusões sobre suas expressões, avistei outro travesseiro planando em minha direção.Uma guerra havia sido declarada, passaríamos a tarde deitados, divertindo-se como velhos amigos.

Com a chuva caindo do lado de fora, possuíamos poucas opções de algo a fazer.Não desejava voltar tão cedo para a casa de minha mãe, tendo em vista que toda a verdade havia sido revelada.

Na noite anterior, antes da nossa sessão de cinema privadamente caseira, Skandar havia me contado cada detalhe da minha vida, antes disso ele já havia conversado com meu pai, e a pedido do mesmo, ficou encarregado de contar toda a verdade.

Soube por meio dele, que minha mãe havia voltado para Londres, e que quando ele voltasse para lá também, viajaria junto.Isso significava que passaria o resto das minhas férias na casa espanhola da família Keynes.E muita coisa poderia acontecer.

--

Praticamente impossibilitados de qualquer diversão ao ar livre, devido a chuva que caia toda faceira, por pouco que os carros não foram proibidos de transitar.Em todo caso, decidimos que um shopping era a melhor solução.Já estava conformada, que agora como namorada oficial de um astro de Hollywood, os paparazzis me importunariam, seguiriam em todos os lugares.Contudo, existe o lado bom da fama repentina, trabalhos poderiam surgir, devido ao meu porte de 1,78, e os cabelos levemente cacheados, além dos olhos verdes exuberantes que ele tanto elogiava.Quem sabe a carreira como modelo não seria a melhor solução.

Trajávamos roupas quaisquer, despreocupados com o mundo, apenas importava nossa presença.Juntos.Unidos como um só.

Segurei sua mão forte durante todo o trajeto do carro até o shopping central.Sua irmã nos acompanhava, a mesma queria comprar uma calça nova, e estávamos encarregados a ajudá-la.Skandar havia comentado sobre minha paixão com a moda, e ela mesma havia elogiado inúmeras vezes minhas roupas.

Ao abrir a porta do carro, aquela enxurrada de fotógrafos estavam posicionados na frente dos grandes portais, esperavam por qualquer famoso que aparecesse.Sorrimos para as câmeras, era um velho truque que havia aprendido com minha experiência: paparazzis quando conseguem uma boa foto, deixam o artista partir, sem perturbá-lo tanto.

Bastava sorrir, e lá estaria a bela foto que tanto ansiavam.Assim foi.O enfoque sempre era nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Após as compras, que acabaram excedendo nossas expectativas, devido ao número de calças que carregávamos, além dos vestidos que havia comprado e um balleria flop novo.

Sentados na pizzaria do shopping, inúmera fãs vieram diversas vezes na mesa, pedir autógrafos e fotos.O ciúmes era inevitável, até porque muitas vezes elas eram garotas bonitas e bem vestidas, e a troca de olhar era inevitável.Algumas resmungavam ao me ver com as mãos em seu ombro, ou invejavam os beijos suaves que ele dava em minha bochecha.

Como se não bastasse as fãs maravilhosas, ainda tínhamos de enfrentar os olhares de alguns pais, que não concordavam muito com a nossa presença.Achavam que éramos esnobes famosos que iam até o local mais simples para apresentar o quanto éramos ricos.Pura mentira.

--

Nos dias que seguiram, foram milhares as vezes que nossas fotos estampavam o jornal londrino, assim como iam diretamente aos sites relacionados ao jovem ator.As fotos sempre citavam meu nome em negrito, e comentavam o quanto nosso amor era puro.Os sites de fofoca sempre relacionavam-nos como o casal do ano, ou algo do gênero.Nas comunidades dedicadas a ele, a opinião era dividida, algumas meninas citavam o quanto me odiavam, já outras permaneciam no clichê: se ela faz ele feliz, então ótimo!

O número de cartas que chegavam até Skandar era surreal, com freqüência algumas cartas eram endereçadas a mim, fazendo perguntas sobre minha intimidade com o astro, além de que muitas eram ameaças de vida.Achava tudo aquilo engraçado, até que uma certa fã apareceu com a mão pronta para a briga, durante um passeio matinal em um parque perto de casa.

Só então acabei notando o quanto minha vida havia mudado desde aquele premier.Antes era uma garota apaixonada por fotografia, Beatles, música clássica e um bom livro.Vivia pacatamente, tinha a rotina do colégio, uma irmã e uma mãe.Tinha também um pai morto.

Agora era Rebecca Lovett, uma garota que vive cada minuto como se fosse o último, continua amando as mesmas coisas.Tem um namorado famoso, aparece sempre nas melhores revistas, dá entrevistas e tem de estar sempre arrumada.Não tenho irmãos nem mãe.Apenas um pai distante.


	7. Trick 7

**Trick 7# You can show me your scars**

O barulho dos carros do lado de fora da janela blindada, dava um ar de segurança completa, porém ainda assim, com suas mãos sobre as minhas, tinha a impressão de que aquele não era meu mundo.As sessões de fotos, cartas, passeios noturnos e exclusivos, haviam sido recentemente encaixados na minha agenda.Confesso que foram inúmeras as vezes quais senti falta da minha vida normal, onde andava pelas ruas sem sequer saber meu nome.Mas tudo vale a pena – pensava comigo.

Naquela noite, estávamos indo para a casa de Georgie Henley, para seu aniversário, e como boas amigas que éramos, fiz questão de levar Skandar, mesmo que este reclamasse da dor de cabeça constante.Ainda no carro, vi paparazzis nos seguirem, sabia que esta era nossa rotina, mas em alguns momentos, quando nada parece estar bem, nada realmente agrada, a maior vontade que tínhamos era de sair correndo, fugir dessa realidade e ser feliz longe de qualquer flash.

- Você não parece estar muito feliz hoje, o que aconteceu afinal? – Disse preocupada com sua resposta.Talvez minha companhia não o agradasse mais.

- Não é nada – Após minutos de espera por uma resposta, estas foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguira dizer no caminho todo.Ainda assim, tinha um olhar vago do lado de fora do vidro.Sabia que não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo aquela situação.

Percebi que estávamos a poucas quadras da mansão Henley, dos portais brancos e floridos.Pedi para o motorista parar, seguiria o caminho apé, e o mesmo deveria levar Skandar de volta para casa.

- Não quero que vá a um lugar forçado, se não se sente bem, basta dizer – Sei que fui rude em minhas palavras, quebrando o silêncio – Vá para a casa e melhore essa cara, se resolver, venha para a festa mais tarde – Bati a porta do carro.Por trás dos vidros pretos, um certo garoto chorava profundamente, pensando aonde havia errado.

Ao chegar na casa de Georgie, os paparazzis voltaram suas câmeras para a ausência de Skandar ao meu lado.Sabia que esta seria a manchete do dia seguinte em todos os sites a seu respeito.Abaixei a cabeça e enfrentei cada fotógrafo alienado.

Recebida com um abraço apertado da minha pequena-nova-amiga, sentei-me no sofá, sozinha, tomando um drinque sem álcool.Enquanto todos comemoravam o aniversário, não conseguia parar de pensar em como havia tratado Skandar no carro.Imediatamente, liguei para o motorista me buscar, não agüentaria toda aquela felicidade por muito mais tempo.

--

Cheguei em casa, desesperada para pedir desculpas a aquele que tanto queria bem, dar um abraço singelo e dizer o quanto o amava.Mas este, por sua vez, já havia saído, sem sequer me esperar.

Sua mãe notou o quanto estava decepcionada com tudo aquilo, e sentada ao meu lado, pôs-me a consolar cada momento, justificando o perfil um pouco revoltado e despreocupado de seu filho.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá voltar – Disse ela, passando as mãos em meus cabelos, e entregando um pequeno lenço de papel.As lágrimas desaguavam de forma sem igual.

- Sei que errei, e faço questão de concertar – Subi para o quarto em que estava hospedada, logo ao lado do dele; deitei na cama para pensar e esperar até que o mesmo chegasse.

- Nova mensagem - Soou o celular como anuncio de uma novidade - Lucas?! - A campainha com o cartão do lado de fora significava o receio.Corri pelas escadas até a porta, e do lado de fora lá estava, o tal cartão vermelho, com a caligrafia de um ex-namorado estampada no verso.

"Sinto sua falta, será que isso importa?Sei que você não deve estar feliz com seu novo namorado.Este não é seu mundo, e você nunca conseguirá se encaixar nele.

Volte para mim!

Se quiser, venha me ver, hoje as 20hrs no parque central."

O relógio marcava 19:50, e naquele momento tudo o que mais queria era um velho ombro amigo.Apenas vesti um casaco e avisei a senhora Keynes que sairia para tomar um ar, sequer citei o nome de Lucas em toda a história.Ela havia prometido, que se seu filho voltasse, me ligaria no mesmo momento.Saí despreocupada.

--

O parque central estava pouco iluminado.Notei que tudo parecia meio estranho.Estava vazio, e poucas pessoas andavam envolta do lago.Só após alguns minutos notei a ausência dos fotógrafos em tal território.Era a primeira vez em meses, que podia sair sem ser perseguida pelos mesmos.Era estranho demais para notar.Sequer percebi toda armação.

Lucas me esperava embaixo de uma grande árvore, sentado sobre uma toalha de picnic, com rosas e luzes de vela.Parecia um encontro forjado, e novamente, não havia sequer notado.

Passei a noite contando cada sentimento meu, cada angústia e receio que tinha.Ele escutava atencioso, com os braços envolvendo meu corpo, protegendo de qualquer ameaça.Porém ele era a real ameaça.

O celular tocou, era da casa dos Keynes, pedi licença para atender, e disse apressada que deveria voltar para casa.Ele compreendera completamente, disse que sabia como me sentia e que o melhor era voltar.Um abraço apertado deu.

--

Quando cheguei em casa, Skandar estava deitado na cama, trajando roupas de traje elegante e encharcadas.Notei que eram as mesmas que ele iria ao aniversário.Seu rosto estava quente, sinalizava uma febre forte e dolorida.Um aviso de que muito de nossas vidas mudaria.Era sinal de uma época difícil, a qual deveria permanecer ao seu lado, ser forte, independente do que acontecesse.

Um beijo suave dei sobre sua fronte, vi um sorriso singelo surgir – É tudo minha culpa, sei que é – Disse eu, com lágrimas nos olhos.Suas mãos encostaram meu rosto, limpando toda a minha tristeza.

- Sua culpa? Pare de ser egocêntrica – Seu tom de humor nunca era forçado, sempre fazia questão de me ver sorrir.Divertir cada momento.

- Durma, depois discutimos isso – Pisquei faceira, seguindo caminho até meu quarto.Dormi pensando em cada dia que havia vivido.Talvez este realmente não fosse meu lugar.

--

A manhã parecia diferente.As árvores eram sopradas de leve, como sinal de mudança.Coisa prevista a muito tempo.Demorei mais do que o de costume para levantar da cama, e me deparei com a senhora Keynes arrumando minhas malas.Afinal o que estava acontecendo?

- Acordou moçinha? – Disse ela em tom irônico, o qual não compreendi no instante, até ela continuar com seu discurso – Acabamos de ler o jornal, você traiu meu filho.Não merece seu amor, sua compaixão.Sequer ligou para ele quando o mesmo estava de cama.Sabia que ele ficou mais doente por sua causa? – Palavras eram atiradas em mim, como facas afiadas, que doíam a todo instante.

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando.Apenas encontrei Lucas para conversar, queria ter alguém para me apoiar, estava desesperada – Chorei como de costume.Se tinha algo que eu era, seria sentimentalista.

- Ah, não venha me enganar.Enganar o meu filho você até pode conseguir, mas não a mim – O barulho das malas sendo fechadas, dava impressão de fim de carreira.Era o fim da minha vida.

Vesti um casaco qualquer, agarrada nas malas segui pelas ruas londrinas, esperando um táxi aparecer.Skandar logo atrás de mim, coberto por seus edredons macios, com o rosto pálido e olhar opaco.

- Não me diga que é verdade - Odiava ver aqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas.Doía muito mais em mim, do que nele, e disso não havia dúvidas.  
- Desculpe!Se o sofrimento é tanto, acho que tudo está apontando para nosso rompimento - Foi difícil.Sei que foi - Dessa vez, não sei se terá volta.Saí andando pelas ruas, afastando seus braços de mim, como sinal de adeus.  
- Rebecca! - O grito ecoou ao longe, cada vez mais distante.Deixei para trás toda a fama que havia conquistado, comigo carregava apenas as boas lembranças de um verão inesquecível.Assim como um trauma antigo.

--

Durante todo o caminho para a volta a minha casa, pensei em cada erro que havia cometido, cada palavra que havia falado sem pensar.Havia desperdiçado o amor de minha vida, sem sequer batalhar pelo mesmo.Sentada no banco do táxi, notei que uma carta estava sobre a mala, nela continha o jornal com a reportagem a qual eles se refiriam durante toda a manhã.

Em letras de destaque estava o "Fim de um relacionamento infantil".Creditado pela tão famosa Lovett, minha ex-mãe, megera e incompreendida.

Pedi para o táxi mudar o rumo, se antes estava indo para outra área nobre de Londres, agora me dirigia a um bairro mais singelo, com pouco espaço arborizado e cafeterias chiques.

- Pai? – Bati na campainha ao descer do carro, e notar a figura de um homem esbelto e careca.Uma antiga figura conhecida, jamais tratada por este nome – Será que o senhor tem um lugar para eu ficar?

- Sempre terei minha filha, sempre – Abraçada por aqueles longos braços, senti o calor de um verdadeiro amor.Esta seria a minha vida dali em diante, como uma humilde fotógrafa e modelo free-lancer, vivendo para sustentar seu próprio viver.Longe de um amor.Do verdadeiro e único amor que havia conhecido.

--

- Ela não pode ter partido!Não pode ser verdade – Amargurou-se o garoto, sentado na calçada de uma grande mansão.Seus olhos eram pesados, e a aparência era de puro sofrimento.Sequer ela sabia, o quanto ele sofria com sua partida.


End file.
